Junjohenkō: Sealing the Beast, The First Of Many
'The Meeting' It is raining through the Hidden Rain Village, the rain is not normal as it pours onto the area and is thicker then usual, even the animals know this rain is foreshadowing an evil event that will take place. A mountain, a shrine, and underground bunker hidden within, noticed by none but it is known to many. many small particles enter at the center of the underground area. They flow through the room and soon start to form an object. It is a person whose legs are first formed, then the arms and soon more and more. The whole body materializes and soon then man is revealed to be Uaio Kaguya. He prepares for a meeting of several deadly beings, each with their own unique abilities. He stands at the center of the room, with a calm expression on his face. "Today is the first, Soon will come the others" he says out loud to himself as he patiently waits for the others. Sykushi Uchiha starts to reappear in a swirly fashion as he exits kamui he then goes inside and sees the other member "Nice day for rain is it not?" he then waits for other members to arrive Man, what a pain... Flicking the blood of his katana and resheathing the blade, Naoki Nara entered the underground area, cracking his neck audibly, his normally hazel brown eyes almost seeming to glow vermillion in the lighting as he waited for the other members. "So, this is were we are to meet?" said Takashi Yukimaru entering the compound. "Would it have killed them to at least see me in?" he said walking into the underground base. Uaio watched three of the Junjohenkō members arrive. He stands completely still like a statue, with the only thing moving being his eyes. He completely ignores Takashi and only speaks to the Nara, and the Uchiha. "Did you bring the Jinchuriki" he says in an aggressive tone. He still waits for more members to appear. "No, we were strolling through Suna for fun." Naoki said sarcastically. "The creeper nabbed him, it's fine." He jerked his thumb at his partner casually, throwing him to the wolves mercilessly. "I have him trapped in my Kamui i can bring him out whenever we need to" he then looks 5% more badass then his Nara partner. Suddenly a massive tornado of Black Flames came into existence, the deadly flames contained one of the most known assassins in the world, Yu Nakatomi the man with long white hair and dark eyes looked towards the Nara and his partner and said " So we also hire kids now a days? ". Uaio lets off a little smirk from Yu's comment. "Is the Jinchuriki in bad condition" he says to Sykushi. "He is unconcious he will be that way for a while i can bring him out now if you wish to examine him." he then looks at his partner "i did all the work he hid in a black Pyramid." "Screw off. All you did was jump around and have a girl save your ass. Wait, I helped you out. Remind me to let the next jinchūriki step on you." Naoki said without missing a beat. "Stop fighting among yourselves Scum-bags!!" shouted Yu showing his state of authority on others, his incredible Killing Intent could be felt from a hundred-meter away. "Enough of you two, or i will have Yu teach you guys to respect each other" he said with anger in his voice. He looks at all the members and wishes the others would arrive soon. As he can not handle these people on his own, from their constant annoyance. He says nothing and awaits the arrivals of the others. "These guys are going to be the ones I'm working with? Now am starting to regret coming here," thought Takashi, getting annoyed by all the noise, sitting quietly in a corner. "I don't even know what they are planing to do with this Tailed Beast. And whats up with the grey haired kid, he completely ignored me." Naoki simply crossed his arms and let the matter drop. Respect was earned, not given, and that guy was too annoying to get along with anyway. "Now now we shall wait for the others as sealing it by ourselves with take eight hours and it will drain a significant amount of chakra" said Yu . "Sorry I'm late," yawned Moyashi Shio as he strolled into the base, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before taking his position. "You know, why don't we set up some sort of seal to do this remotely? Traveling is such a bore." "Well actually we do have them but I don't really know why don't we use them!" exclaimed Yu. Uaio looks at his partner "Because we have to make sure your dedicated enough to this team, to make the journey here" he said with a creepy smile. " I hope you all are well versed in using Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals, if not then we are done. By the way is it true that Uchiha and Nara were almost killed to bring that one-tails brat?" said Yu out of anxiousness. "It was his fault." Naoki muttered. Uaio appears before the Nara almost instantly "drop it, or we will have one less member" he said with anger in his voice. He his chakra starts to surge through his body. Yu begins to laugh and comments " Calm done Doctor Bones!, let him speak or we will have one less comedian here". Naoki merely cocked his head in an interested tilt. "...Fine." He'd gotten stuck with an arrogant show off, but since no one cared, he'd keep his mouth shut although it was a pain. "Normally I'm all for the solo thing, but to immediately do your own thing when in pairs is redundant, we're so out of sync, it isn't even funny." "Enough with the fun now, we need just one more member to arrive then we are good to go" said Yu in a serious tone. "Actually, smarty pants you were waiting for two." Yōkai strolled in, being the side in control of Yūrei's body. He walked through the wall and stood in front of Yu. Reigen walked in ththrough the door and pushed Yōkai's forehead. "Next time you get here, go through the door, ghost boy." Yōkai snarled then a voice sounded in his head. "Move over, Yōkai its my turn." Slowly, Yūrei's right eye and marking underneath reverted to normal then Yūrei spoke. "Sorry we're late and Reigen i'll try to go in the way mundane people like to." The last part was said in a dry tone which irritated Reigen but, he remained silent. Naran is last to arrive, "sorry for being so late, I had a few things I needed to clear up first, so what's up?" Sealing "Alright now that everyones here, we can being" Uaio said. His eyes move around the room taking in all the members who have arrived. Uaio then looks over at Sykushi with an intense gaze. "Uchiha bring out the Jinchūriki so we can start the transference process, it is going to take some time and i wish to get it done as fast as we can. I dont want the boss to get angry with us for taking to long" he said. "Alright fine." he then uses kamui to have the Jinchuriki return to the real world and not his sharingan world "Happy?" He then prepares to do the sealing of the jinchuriki Without saying a single word, Uaio begins performing hand seals Tiger, Snake, Rat, Ox, Dog, Ram. With the last seal he performed triggered something, as the ground beneath them begins to vibrate. Cracks start to appear on the floor as the vibrations become stronger then before, and then from behind Uaio, an object started to emerge from the ground. The first thing to emerge were Ten pillars, with Five on both sides. The second thing to appear was some giant boulder with markings on it, it to would rise into the air. Soon more and more of it would rise until it became noticeable that the Ten pillars were in fact statues of finger, and the strange boulder was a face of a mysterious creature. It had many eyes and a giant mouth, this statue was demonic in appearance. Though this was no ordinanry statue as it had the ability to absorb the Tailed Beast from their Jinchūriki. Everyone looked at the Demonic object that Uaio had just summoned and each knew what was coming next. Uaio jumps into the air sending the dust that was on the floor to the side as he went midair. He landed gracfully on the Right Index-finger of the statue. "It is time, take your places and lets get this started"he said as he stared at the Unconscious Jinchūriki lying on the floor. Sykushi then jumps to the middle finger of what the statue's left hand should be he then stares at his nara partner "come on already i want to get this over with so i can relax for a while." he then looks at the jinchuriki and prepares for the sealing Naoki didn't bother dignifying the Uchiha with a response and adopts a blank mask as he jumps on a free finger. Yūrei stared at Reigen then jumped onto a finger, making sure he was solid first. Reigen just shrugged then jumped onto the finger next to Yūrei. The outer path statue cripples within a fraction of seconds and the earth begins to shake, to which Yu comments "I see the rumors are true our leader Kaiteiru is dead indeed so we cannot summon the demonic statue anymore its about time when his apprentice replaces him now don't tell me you didn't knew !". Soon from a Barrier of black flames appeared a man with masculine built body and blonde hair. Looks at the new face and seeing on how their boss is dead "Let me guess new boss?". "May be" the man replied. "Okay" Sykushi then looks at everyone "So who's the new boss seeing as how this new guy isn't." he stated with a smirk behind his mask knowing full well that their new boss is here. "Take you positions we need to seal the beast that kid might wake up anytime" said the man looking at Moyashi Shio and Ignoring others. Sykushi was still standing on the position he was in before the demon statue broke "So where are we sealing this Jinchuriki?". "Watch and learn" said Kamui performing the hand seals Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram and then slamming his hand on the ground and Summoning the Dragon god. "Summoning: Nine-Headed Dragon God" he added. Sykushi looks bored "You done with the overly dramatic summoning i think the Jinchuriki is waking up." he then prepares for the sealing. Moyashi, in position on a finger, flinched when the man appeared. Shio... he thought to himself. That's one of the cousins... Umiyaku? Darui? No... that's Kamui. Down to the chakra twisting the wrong way. Raising his head, he gave a feral half-grin. The Shio were still out in strength. Hmmm? Whats wrong Shio Moyashi or should I say cousin said Kamui Shrugging. Twisting his chakra and giving a blank look to Moyashi. Moyashi merely dipped his head in greeting, a mirthful light still present in his eyes. It was time to begin the sealing. "By the way how long is the sealing going to take?" asked a curious Takashi. " An hour or so" replied Kamui. "Now focus on the sealing" he added. "What do you want me to do, your Highness?" Naran sarcastically replies. "Ah so we have a court jester as well? this place wasn't for kids but lets do the sealing anyways" replied Kamui provoking Naran. "Oh, did I happen to offend you?" snickered Naran And people think that I'm bad. Naoki thought to himself as he listened to his...whatever, these people, argue. "Well, are we going to start this sealing or what, because maybe you have nothing to do afterwards, but I have other matters that need to be attended to," growled Naran. Category:TrueShinobi